Tenth Muse
---- The Tenth Muse (also The 10th Muse) is an independent superhero comic book series about a modern-day daughter of the Greek god Zeus. It was created in 2000 by Darren G. Davis and originally written by Marv Wolfman. Its debut issue was the sixth highest-selling comic in November 2000. The series is described as, Greek mythology has documented the nine Muses, the inspirational daughters of the almighty Zeus. But history forgot one—the Tenth Muse. Emma, Brett and Dawn were the best of friends—until Emma disappeared, leaving only a note saying goodbye. Now, eight years later, Emma is back, without answers. What happened to Emma? What is her connection with Grayson Bishop, and, most of all, how did ordinary Emma Sonnet become the mysterious TENTH MUSE? Introducing The Tenth Muse, a new kind of super-hero saga unlike anything you've ever seen before. A mystery. An action series. A character- driven saga that will bring you to the edge of your seat. See if you can unravel the mystery of The 10th Muse.. Apologies for the blurred cover image, but there is a new celebrity modeling as the Tenth Muse, and it has to be kept a secret until she makes it public! The property was optioned for a TV show in 2002. When asked about, Darren Davis told Nicholas Yanes of Scifipulse.net that "I would love to see this made. It would be the perfect vehicle for the CW if they did it right. I can see Katie Cassidy playing the 10th Muse. This one has a real chance of being made." Story Lead character Emma Sonnet returns after disappearing eight years before, with no answers for former best friends Brett and Dawn about where she has been and how she has become the until-now unheard-of tenth sister of the mythological nine Muses, the inspirational daughters of the almighty Zeus. The story involves a crossover with the Mike Wieringo comic book Tellos. Publication The original series started publication in November 2000, published by Image Comics. It was written by Marv Wolfman and illustrated by various artists. It ran for nine issues until February 2002, followed by a collection and a few one-shots. It is now being self-published by creator Darren G. Davis at Bluewater Productions. In 2005, the series was relaunched as The 10th Muse Volume 2 with a new #1 issue, starting publication in April from Alias Enterprises. In 2009, a new personification of the character was released in a four-issue limited series called "Tenth Muse 800" set eight hundred years in the future. In this version of the series, the alter ego of "Emma Sonnet" was dropped and the heroic version of Lyxandra became the star. All four issues were written by Adam Gragg and penciled by Roman Morales III (Evil Ernie) In 2010, there was a new series called "10th Muse: The Lost Issues", by Roger Cruz and Marv Wolfman. These are issues that were never published during their time at Image Comics. Also in 2010, a graphic novel featuring 10th Muse with all her crossovers came out. The crossovers featured the 10th Muse and Shi, Savage Dragon, Tellos, Koni Waves and Ezra. References * "The Darren G. Davis Interview" - Comic World News - 22 April 2005 * Darren Davis creator profile - PrismComics.org * [http://www.comics2film.com/ProjectFrame.php?f_id=249 The 10th Muse movie news - Comics2Film.com] * The 10th Muse at the Comic Book Database Category:Bluewater Productions Category:Alias Enterprises titles Category:Image Comics titles Category:Muses Category:2000 comic debuts